The invention relates to the management of data updates to different computer programs and, more specifically, to a computer-implemented method, computer program product and computer system for determining whether a data update to a record created under one computer program involves data of interest to a record created under a different computer program.
Help-desk systems often apply multiple—typically increasing—levels of expertise to resolve problems encountered by users of computer systems. For example, a “level-1” ticket may be created under one problem ticketing application, whereas another “level-2” ticket, which is related to some aspect of the same problem, may be created under a different problem ticketing application.
In many cases, one system or a subsystem thereof may be configured to manage and coordinate multiple problem ticketing applications and underlying problem tickets across an enterprise. It is not unusual for a single ticket integration system to manage twenty or thirty problem ticketing applications (many of which can be different applications) at any given time.